Tosaint Ricketts
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | height = | position = Forward, Winger, Full Back | currentclub = Toronto FC | clubnumber = 87 | youthyears1 = 2005–2008 | youthclubs1 = Green Bay Phoenix | years1 = 2009–2010 | years2 = 2010–2012 | years3 = 2012 | years4 = 2013 | years5 = 2013–2014 | years6 = 2014–2015 | years7 = 2015–2016 | years8 = 2016– | clubs1 = MYPA | clubs2 = Politehnica Timișoara | clubs3 = Vålerenga | clubs4 = Sandnes Ulf | clubs5 = Bucaspor | clubs6 = Hapoel Haifa | clubs7 = Boluspor | clubs8 = Toronto FC | caps1 = 40 | caps2 = 24 | caps3 = 3 | caps4 = 12 | caps5 = 25 | caps6 = 30 | caps7 = 15 | caps8 = 7 | goals1 = 9 | goals2 = 6 | goals3 = 1 | goals4 = 0 | goals5 = 7 | goals6 = 1 | goals7 = 1 | goals8 = 2 | nationalyears1 = 2007 | nationalyears2 = 2008 | nationalyears3 = 2011– | nationalteam1 = Canada U20 | nationalteam2 = Canada U23 | nationalteam3 = Canada | nationalcaps1 = 8 | nationalcaps2 = 5 | nationalcaps3 = 52 | nationalgoals1 = 5 | nationalgoals2 = 2 | nationalgoals3 = 12 | medaltemplates = | club-update = 14:18, 28 August 2016 (UTC) | nationalteam-update = 5:20, 6 September 2016 (UTC) }} Tosaint Antony Ricketts (born 6 August 1987) is a Canadian professional soccer player who currently plays for Toronto FC in Major League Soccer and the Canadian national team. Club career Early career Ricketts was one of the top short distance runners in Alberta, and he began his youth career at University of Wisconsin Green Bay. MYPA Ricketts joined Veikkausliiga club MyPa in 2009. He made his debut on 4 March 2009 and scored his first goal against Kuopion Palloseura on 13 June. He scored two goals in Europa League against Politehnica Timișoara who became interested in signing him. Politehnica Timișoara On 19 November 2010 Ricketts signed with the Romanian club Politehnica Timișoara for three years. At his presentation at the press conference, he said : "I'm glad I signed with Poli, to me is a step forward in my career. I can't wait to play at my new team and I can't wait to reunite "Poli" fans, which impressed me when I played here in Europa League with MyPa-47". He chose the number 87. On 26 February 2011 Ricketts made his debut for Politehnica Timișoara on Dan Păltinişanu in a 3–1 win against Gaz Metan Mediaş. He played twenty minutes in the match after replacing injured Marián Čišovský. Ricketts scored his first goal for Politehnica Timișoara on 5 March 2011 against CFR Cluj. He scored the winning goal in the 78th minute. Politehnica Timișoara was bankrupted in the summer of 2012, and Ricketts was released from his contract. Vålerenga On 31 August 2012 it was announced that Ricketts had signed for Vålerenga in the Norwegian Tippeligaen on a free transfer, he would be joining fellow Canadian international Lars Hirschfeld at the club. Ricketts made his debut in Norway as a second half sub for Torgeir Børven in a 1–0 defeat to Sogndal 5 November 2012. Sandnes Ulf In early January 2013 it was announced that Ricketts had signed with Sandnes Ulf allowing him to remain in the Tippeligaen.the11.ca He made his debut for the club on 17 March in a 2–0 defeat to Strømsgodset.sandnesulf.no Ricketts played a total of 12 matches in Tippeligaen until he left Sandnes Ulf in September 2013, he also scored two goals for the club in the Norwegian Cup. Bucaspor On 6 September 2013 Ricketts signed for Turkish First League club Bucaspor, a 1-year contract with a 1-year option.http://www.bucaspor.org.tr/yeni/Haberler.aspx?HaberId=1385 He scored his first two goals for the team in a 5-4 loss to Adana Demirspor on 22 September 2013.http://ca.soccerway.com/matches/2013/09/22/turkey/1-lig/adana-demirspor/bucaspor/1549329/ Hapoel Haifa On 16 July 2014 Ricketts announced on Twitter he had signed for Israeli Premier League club Hapoel Haifa. He debuted with the side on 16 August 2014 in a Toto Cup match against Bnei Sakhnin, and scored a goal in an eventual 2-2 draw. He scored his first league goal against Beitar Jerusalem in a loss on 9 February 2015. In total, Ricketts made 30 appearances for the club, scoring a single goal. His lack of offensive production at the club can be attributed to being used as a defender for the entire season because of personnel issues on the roster. Boluspor After one season in Israel, Ricketts returned to Turkey and signed with Boluspor on August 3, 2015. Ricketts left Boluspor in early 2016 after a dispute over unpaid wages. Toronto FC On July 20, 2016, Ricketts returned to Canada to sign with Toronto FC in Major League Soccer. Ricketts would later score his first goal with the club in a 1-0 win over Real Salt Lake. International career In 2007 Tosaint was called up to the Canadian U-20 team for the 2007 FIFA U-20 World Cup held on home soil. He also made appearances for Canada in the 2008 CONCACAF Men's Pre-Olympic Tournament in which he scored twice against Guatemala. In late January 2011, Ricketts was called up by Canada for the first time ahead of its international friendly against Greece on 9 February.Canada announces roster for Greece friendly; Canadasoccer.com, 3 February 2011 Ricketts made his senior team debut for Canada as a late second half sub in this game which ended as a 1–0 loss. Tosaint was one of three Canadian players to make their international senior debut against Greece; Milan Borjan and David Edgar were the other two.Canada vs. Greece stats; Canadasoccer.com, 9 February 2011 On 1 June 2011 Ricketts scored his first international goal, a stoppage time equalizer, in a 2–2 friendly match against Ecuador at BMO Field. Ricketts made his CONCACAF Gold Cup debut on 14 June in a 1–1 draw against Panama as a second half sub for Josh Simpson. Ricketts continued his goal scoring form in World Cup Qualifying during his first ever start for the national team on 15 November 2011 during a 4–0 home victory over Saint Kitts and Nevis. Ricketts reached 10 goals for Canada on June 16, 2015 after scoring a brace against Dominica in 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying. This tied him with Paul Peschisolido and Tomasz Radzinski for 9th all time on Canada's scoring charts. Career statistics Club International International goals :Scores and results list Canada's goal tally first. Honours ;Politehnica Timișoara *Liga I Runner-up: 2011 *Liga II Seria II Champion: 2012 References External links *CanadaSoccer national team profile *Tosaint Ricketts on Facebook *Tosaint Ricketts on Twitter *Tosaint Ricketts Biography – The Official Site of Green Bay Athletics *Soccerway profile }} Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian soccer players Category:Canadian people of Jamaican descent Category:2011 CONCACAF Gold Cup players Category:2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup players Category:2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup players Category:Association football forwards Category:Black Canadian sportspeople Category:Canada men's international soccer players Category:Canada men's under-23 international soccer players Category:Canada men's youth international soccer players Category:Canadian expatriate sportspeople in the United States Category:Canadian expatriate soccer players Category:Canadian expatriate sportspeople in Finland Category:Canadian expatriates in Romania Category:Canadian male sprinters Category:Expatriate footballers in Finland Category:Expatriate footballers in Norway Category:FC Politehnica Timișoara players Category:MyPa players Category:Expatriate footballers in Romania Category:Expatriate soccer players in the United States Category:Liga I players Category:Tippeligaen players Category:Sandnes Ulf players Category:Vålerenga Fotball players Category:Veikkausliiga players Category:Soccer people from Alberta Category:Soccer players from Wisconsin Category:University of Wisconsin–Green Bay alumni Category:Sportspeople from Edmonton Category:Canadian expatriates in Turkey Category:Expatriate footballers in Turkey Category:TFF First League players Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Canadian expatriates in Israel Category:Expatriate footballers in Israel Category:Israeli Premier League players Category:Hapoel Haifa F.C. players Category:Boluspor footballers Category:Toronto FC players Category:Major League Soccer players